Forever And For Always
by Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX
Summary: Follow this MULI-CHAPTER series as the famous Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui spend their lives together. As they grow older, their love for each-other deepens. As they spend more time with one another, they realize just how empty life is without the other. Rated T for later chapters. R&R PLEASE! A NEW chapter EVERY week.


**Forever & For Always**

* * *

A/N – This is my newest project that I started working on not long ago. It is going to be a multi-chapter FF following the famous Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi. As this story progresses, Misaki and Usui grow closer together as they grow older.

It is inspired by Shania Twain's famous hit, "Forever & For Always".

This first chapter here is centered around on how I think Misaki and Usui would have met as little kids.

Enjoy!

* * *

Little footsteps could be heard as a pair of little shoes walked across barely stabilized wooden floors. Hints of bright light illuminated through cracks of a broken door, concealing a musical tune.

Curiosity seeped through a little girl's mind as she got closer to the door. She opened it slowly with caution, not wanting to take away the tune that filled her ears with wonder and delight. However, it was too late as the music came to a sudden stop.

Now fully within the abandoned room, she searched wondrously in hopes of discovering the beautiful tune. After minutes and still no success, she was about to leave the room. She was surprised when a blond head caught her eye.

A beautiful small child, at about her age, stood behind an old dusty chair. He had gorgeous short blond hair and radiant emerald eyes. In his hand, he held a small cherry-wood violin.

Staring at him fully, distracted in thought, she barely noticed when he spoke through quivering lips.

"Why are you here? Who are you? Who sent you? I'm not going back, if that is what you came for." The little boy spat question after question with a piercing glare. He stood with his arms stubbornly crossed, clearly not one to take orders.

"Um… Hi. Uh… I-I am sorry, but I don't know what you- you are talking about. I was exploring the neighborhood since I-I moved in not too long ago. I'm terribly sorry; I didn't know someone lived here!" The little girl apologized, bowing her head in shame.

"Um…" The boy cleared his voice. "No one lives here… I am sorry, I… I mistook you for someone else…" Looking away in embarrassment, he blushed a cute tone of pink.

"It… It's fine." She trailed off, eyeing the boy strangely. _"What could he be possibly hiding from? Maybe a bad guy is after him…" _She silently thought, pondering why he would want to keep hidden and from _somebody_ at that.

"What's your name?" The mystery boy asked, giving her a look up and down.

"M-Misaki… Misaki Ayuzawa." Misaki stated, giving her given name.

"I'm Takumi. Takumi Usui. It is nice to meet you, Misa-chan!" Usui smiled rather proudly, his eyes shining in the window's little light. He was quite pleased with discovering a new nickname for the girl. It suited her quite well.

"Hai…" Misaki blushed once she heard her new nickname. It was so familiar… She just met the kid for crying out loud!

"Hmm… Would you like to hear a song, Misaki-chan?" Usui asked, smiling mischievously.

"Uh…"

"Great! Follow me please." He cut off her reply as he took her hand in his and led her to a big white couch. It was not new by any means, but it was suitable.

Once seated, he let go of her small hand. He rested his violin in a professional-like position. Slowly, not wanting to rush the tune, he softly strokes the strings with his matching bow. A heavenly tune soared to eager ears, just like before.

A light English melody played throughout the mostly-empty room. A light shade of light shone brightly through the cracks of a broken window, lightly highlighting a child's concentrating face. His short eyelashes rested softly against the edges of his pale cheeks as he played the music he knew so well. An eye cracked slowly every now and then, watching the girl in front of him curiously. He saw in all her beauty, an expression of awe adoring her expression. The most radiant smile painted her lips; never in his life has he seen such a pleasing sight.

The song finished all too early for their likings, but parting was to happen soon from the rain clouds that gathered through the sky. A deep roar of thunder echoed through the humid summer air and small clashes of lightning could be seen from a distance. Small little drops of precipitation began to fall carelessly from the sky.

"Aww… I didn't think that it was supposed to rain today." Misaki pouted cutely, looking out the window with a tint of… Regret?

"_No."_ Usui told himself. _"It must be my imagination…" _

"Um… Uh- Well, I best be going. Okaasan and Oniichan are probably getting worried…" Misaki trailed off, sadness shining through her orbs.

"I-I see." Usui nodded in understanding as she turned to leave.

"Arigato… You played the music really well!" Misaki smiled one more time before turning to disappear behind the wooden door.

"W-Wait!" Usui yelled, running after her quickly.

Misaki turned around, surprised to see Usui running towards her.

"Um… I- Well… We will see each other again soon, right?" Usui asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yes, of course, Usui-san." She held out her small hand, indicating for a shake.

"Good." He smiled.

He put his slightly bigger hand in hers and shook it gently.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

And with that said, a little hint of sunlight peaked through the raging storm clouds. It highlighted that very spot as if it was to show brightness for that happy moment alone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N – Did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope so! There are many more to come.

All the chapters posted are going to remotely relate to the main-storyline of Maid-Sama! However, I will write some chapters that have some unique significances that aren't related. I will also try to keep all characters, in character. Misaki was a bit OOC in this one though, my apologies. I kill for total FLUFF!

I am going to TRY to post one chapter a week. School isn't too bad at the moment so, I can probably manage to get it done. Future chapters will be longer so, I am sorry that this one was a bit short.

And, if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see in future chapters… Leave a Review or send me a PM. I will put any thought in to consideration!

Thanks!

* * *

_Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara_

Plot/ Story – © Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX


End file.
